Movie Fanon Wiki:Policy
Here at the Movie Fanon Wiki, one of the largest fan-fiction databases in the world, we have a few simple policies you must abide by when editing and writing. If you need any further help, contact 72.223.14.230. All wikis have a policy that ALL users must follow. This policy MUST be read by all users to edit on this wiki. Users that do not follow this policy will be warned or blocked from editing. Basic Rules #You are free to make practically whatever you want, but we do not allow articles about "porn" movies, or any articles containing descriptive sexual actions. Characters having sex in a story or movie is alright, but please try to notch it down if needed. #Articles that discuss or relate to inappropriate material, such as terrorism or world issues, are not allowed and will be deleted with consequences. #Please do not take fanfiction from other websites without the authors permission, or take credit for them as your own, they could possibly be copyrighted which is an issue. Do NOT plagiarize, as this can and will result in an infinite block. #This is a wiki for fan-fiction - not actual things. Please do not create articles about ANYTHING that already exists. #DO NOT put gibberish and/or vandalism in other people's pages, or ANY pages. #If a page has an template at the top of it, you may not edit that page without the owner, or original author's, permission (admins are an exception). Editing a page with the template on it without the owner's permission will result in a temporary block. #DO NOT edit other people's user profile pages. You may leave messages on user talk pages, but do not alter or delete messages from other people's user talk pages. #You may NOT delete or alter existing posts on any talk pages, even your own, with the exception of archiving your talk page or to fix things like vandalism or broken formatting. Be aware that if you have warnings against you on your talk page, deleting them doesn't eliminate them completely, because anyone can see the past history of the page. #As always, remember to sign your messages on talk pages with four tildes or by pressing the signature button. Failure to abide by ANY of these rules will result in blocks or further consequences. Note that administrators may edit your user page(s) if they contain things like incorrect categories, or incorrect use of templates, as these may cause errors visible elsewhere on the wiki. They can also edit or change any inappropriate item or anything they see fit to change. When fixing vandalism or bad edits, the best thing to do is look at the page's history by clicking the "History" link on your toolbar. If only the last edit was bad, click the "Undo" link next to it. If there are several bad edits, find the last good version of the page, go to the old version by clicking the date, then edit that version of the page to revert it. To learn more, Wikipedia's article on vandalism is a good place to start. Admins have an automatic rollback tool which is more efficient than a simple "Undo". For further actions that standard users cannot do, contact an admin or 72.223.14.230. After fixing vandalism, leave a (polite) message on the user's talk page. If they are acting in bad faith (purposefully trying to vandalize or harm the wiki), then contact an admin to have them blocked. There's no need to respond to vandals with angry messages. Doing so just encourages them to vandalize more, because they are probably trying to provoke that kind of reaction. This could also result in BOTH users getting blocked, due to incivility. General Policies Image Policy *Image names must be descriptive. For example, if the image is a fan-made movie poster, a good name would be "MovieName-Boxart" or something along those lines. An unacceptable name would be "738293428 87934297173.png" or any other nonsense title of that sort. Images that fail to follow this policy will be deleted. *Images must be above 100px. Any images smaller than this will be deleted. *Unnecessary images or images that do not relate to the content of the article it was uploaded for, will be deleted. Blurry images will also be deleted. *Images that are uploaded but not posted anywhere on the wiki will be deleted. *Inappropriate or pornographic images posted will immediately be deleted and the user who uploaded it will face a permanent block, no questions asked. Article content *All articles created must be fanon and from YOUR imagination, no one else's. *Articles must have proper grammar. No ch4t5p34K, L33T, txtspeak, shortened wording (such as "u", "thnx", and "lolz") are permitted in articles. Keep in mind that this language is allowed on talk pages (see Talk Page Policy below), but to a minimal extent. *'Articles must have at least one existing category.' You will be warned if you create an article with no categories, and the article will be deleted. A second offense will lead to a block and all articles you've created which contain no categories will all be deleted. Any articles on this wiki with no categories will eventually be deleted, so be wise when making articles, and remember to add categories. *Articles must be written in the proper tense. *All articles must be written in ENGLISH. Non-English articles count as spam (see Spam Policy below) and will immediately be deleted. Claiming Pages Policy *'Users can claim pages as their own, by adding the template to the top of the page.' *With this on their page, no other user can edit that page without the user's permission. If they do, they will automatically be blocked for 1 month, no questions asked. Of course, admins are excused from this policy. Talk Page Policy *This wiki has talk pages so that users can leave messages on other users' walls for quick and easy responses. Poor grammar is not allowed, but slang words are to an extent (such as lol, xoxo, etc.) *All talk pages must contain appropriate language (see Misconduct Policy below). *No user has the right remove messages from other users' walls, or their own wall. Civility Policies Vandalism *Vandalism is NOT tolerated on this wiki. This includes adding information to other users' pages without their permission, removing content from pages, and adding inappropriate content to the wiki. Punishments can vary from 1 month to infinite blocks, depending on the vandalism. Spam *Spam is a form of vandalism that is also not tolerated here. Spam includes reposting information, creating duplicate articles, duplicating content, adding unnecessary content, adding articles/content that is not in English, and adding nonsense/unnecessary images. *Spam can result in blocks ranging from 1 month to infinity. *'Advertising' is spam which includes advertising other websites or wikis. Advertising is NOT allowed on this wiki, unless a user is adding a link to their own wiki or an outside source, as this is in good faith. The minimum punishment for bad-faith advertising is a one year block, no warning required. Misconduct *Misconduct involves treating other users unfairly, accusing them of things they did not do, edit warring, sockpuppeting (see below), swearing, harassing, poor grammar, spam, and even vandalism. The punishment for misconduct could range from a 1 week block to an infinite block. Sockpuppetry *'Sockpuppetry' is the act of a user creating a second account without wiki permission. If a user wishes to create a second account for whatever reason, they MUST ask Chris6d. If Chris6d denies, permission will NOT be granted. *If a sockpuppet account is detected, both accounts will immediately receive an infinite block, no questions asked. Meatpuppetry *'Meatpuppetry' is soliciting other people to come to the wiki in order to influence the editorial process in a topic or discussion. A "meat puppet" is another editor that has been solicited to sway consensus. *If a meatpuppet account is detected, both accounts will receive a one year block. Having Fun Policy *Last of all, this is a wiki, where users are encouraged to put what they want onto pages, provided it is Fanon and does not go against any of the policies shown. So, please have fun here, work together, and be nice. Or else :)